In the manufacture of airplane interiors for commercial airplanes, the inner surfaces of the fuselage are typically covered with hard panels adjacent to the airplane seats. Such panels are usualy of plastic and are produced by laminating under high heat and pressure. Sandwiched within the laminations are various color silkscreened inks. These inks cannot withstand laminating temperatures above 350.degree. F. New plastics recently developed for fire safety and lower burn rates require laminating temperatures above 500.degree. F. Since this lamination cannot be done with the use of conventional silkscreening of inks and other decorative techniques, a need has arisen for improvements in the marking and decorating of plastic panels for airplane interiors and other uses. The present invention satisfies this need.